Running
by Snivy641
Summary: hello. my name is Sasha. im friends with someone who's turned into a freaking Snivy because of some flower berry thing. this story im going to tell you is a story about us living in this world and getting away from the government at the same time. what could possibly go wrong?
1. a Long Wayne Away

**RUNNING**

_Baziblubla!_

_Whazup people its snivy641 and I am going to be starting a new story that has been clawing at my freaking mind for ages._

_So all peanut butter and jellies aside I think we should get this story onto the road and let it do its thing_

_Whatever stories do on the road_

**CHAPTER 1**

**A LONG WAYNE AWAY**

My name is Wayne Origensel. Some of my friends call me orange because of my ridiculous last name (which is pronounced ORI-gen-SEL as you can plainly see). I've decided to tell you this rather eventful story of my life. It's about how belief can take you a long way and how ANNOYING the government can be. But before I push you off the deep end I want to tell you how it started. I'll just wade you through the shallow end

And THEN I push you in when I get deep enough.

It starts with a science test

"Hey…hey orange?" Sasha says beside me "what does E=mc squared mean again?" I sigh "you know…energy equals…uh….mass…I don't fucking know google it!"

"Wikipedia says that it had something to do with dicks"

"God dammit Sasha you should know this. We were studying this last night TOGETHER!"

"Yeah doesn't that mean you should know it to?"

"I forgot about it because that's not the thing we were supposed to be STUDYING ABOUT!"

"Yeah but studying about grassland animals are BOOOOOORING"

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are!" we get into these kind of predicaments all the time. Like whose better, batman or superman. I didn't really care but for reasons unknown I would start arguing about how superman can BEAT BATMANS ASS.

Anyway

We had science period then and the test about grassland animals was today so me and Sasha studied hard last night. Then Sasha suddenly had the interest in that weird E equal's thing. So we started studying that for no reason.

Now I forgot all about it "well...whatever were not going any ware. Let's just get to science without getting into ANOUTHER argument" I say and I head off into the hallway to my science class.

gave out the sheets. The test consisted of two double sided pieces of paper with the questions littered across them in an orderly fashion.

_What does the typical garden snake eat? List three_

That one is easy. Small rodents, insects, or toads.

I got so into the test that the bell rang when I was two questions away "sssssssshhhhhhhhiiiiibbbb…." I tried turning my curse into something else because of the teacher not being a person of bad words.

It was lunch, and all of the students (there only being 5 in my class including Sasha) got up to pack their bags. When the class cleared out, I went outside to find Tristan "is that him over there in the bush?" Sasha guessed as he pointed at someone rustling through a bush. I walked over to him and he looked up, his glasses sort of smudged by dirt "DUDE! I saw this really pretty flower in the bush but it's surrounded by thorns. I wanted to give it to Elizabeth!" he said while looking very excited. Elizabeth is his crush, she's Japanese and when she turned me down, Tristan went in with no fear. Though Elizabeth HAS turned Tristan down many times, him does NOT give up. I bend over to see the flower.

"That flower?" the flower was fairly sweet. It had white petals with pinkish tips. It also seemed to have some sort of small berry inside it "yeah that one. That berry also looks non-poisonous!"

"aaaaand how do you know that?"

"All poisonous berries are always a shade of red. That one on the other hand is bluish. The only thing I DON'T know that if it's tarty. All poisonous berries are tarty inside"

"Uh…well Sasha do you have the thing?" I don't know why. But Sasha always something that can get us past any situation. Hes a great liar and has never been to the principal's office "for thorny bushes? Maybe I have some plyers…ah here" he pulls out a rather good size of plyers out of his back pack "will this do?"

"YEAH YEAH PERFECT!" Tristan shouts and grabs the plyers and starts working away at them

Around ten minutes later the thorns are gone and a hole was made of a good sized grade-9er to crawl through. We all crawled through the hole to find a wall of these flowers with the berries "oh there's a bunch!" Sasha says surprisingly. I pick one of the flowers with the bluish berry residing in the flower center. I feel the berry and it isn't tarty at all "it isn't tarty, does that mean its edible?" I ask Tristan and he nods "yeah. Go ahead. You test it" I slap Tristan back across the neck but take the chance

The berry tasted fine actualy, kind of like a strawberry and a blueberry combind. Just a bit sour.

HOLY SHIT THAT'S SOUR

I shake my head "WOOOOOOOOOAH that's sour. Are you sure you want to give the berry to Eliz…" then I got this HUGE headache "OW! OW OW owowowowowowow…" Sasha runs to me as I almost collapse "are you ok!?" Sasha shouts as my vision blackens

**SASHA'S POV**

Tristan starts to panic as Wayne blacks out "I FUCKING KILLED HIM!" he shouts as he attempts to pull his hair out "WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?!" I feel his chest and I feel a heart beet and a rising and falling chest "he's still alive. He just fell unconscious. That's good. How about we get him to the school nurse, we'll say that he fell on his head"

That didn't work. We forgot doc. Fran, our school nurse, is also one of those "I know when you're lying" kind of person "it was ether food poisoning, or wild berries, what was it?" she said in her slight French ascent which kind of frightened us. We fidgeted on our chairs "hmm?"

"Uh…um…wild…berries Ms. Fran"

"What did they look like?" Tristan pulled out the flower with the berry in it "this is the berry"

Ms. Fran walked over to the flower and picked the berry from its center. She looks over it "hmm…I have never seen this berry before…do you have any other info?"

"Um…it was vary sour"

"Sour?" she asks looking up from the berry

"Yes Ms." Ms. Fran puts the berry and takes out a machine "what's that for?" I ask and she dart her head over to me "oh! This can scan brain activity. In case it is slowly shutting down, or in other words, dying" Tristan starts to tear up "b…but I don't WANT Wayne to die!" he sobs. I pat him on the back "hes not dead Tris. Not YET anyway" I say to him to try to comfort him, even though I was tearing up myself to.

The machine arm went over Wayne's unconscious head. Fran pushed a button and the machine beeped.

After a few seconds, pictures started to appear on screens "hmm…" Fran hummed as he watched "wait a second…what is this?"

Tristan and I rocketed from our chairs to see what Ms. Fran was talking about. The screen showed an X-ray image of his head to see his brain "this is his brain right now. Look what's happening to the brain waves" she says and we look at a line that was going crazy "those waves are slowly increasing in frequency, and so is his heart rate quickening. I haven't the foggiest idea what's happening to him…" then the back of the brain started flashing colors "um…what does that mean?" Tristan asks and Ms. Fran puts a stern face on "something's happening to his eyes" she rushes over to Wayne and so do we. She slowly open Wayne's eyes to find his normal blue eyes.

Which were slowly turning an amber like color.

"Iris discoloration? What the hell's next…?" Ms. Fran asks nobody in particular. Wayne's eyes roll around a bit until stopping and his pupil stretches into a black slit. Ms. Fran jumps back, closing the eye again "what the hell was in that berry?!" she shouts and takes the berry off of the table. She gets a small knife and slits the berry open to a clear, greenish transparent liquid that pours out of it "oh my god these are retroviruses!"

"What are retroviruses?! And what the FUCK is happening to WAYNE?!"

"A retrovirus is supposed to take a part of his DNA and replace it"

"Saying?!"

"Wayne's DNA is being discombobulated. I wouldn't be surprised if his hair, eyes or even SKIN color change…oh boy oh boy what is my boss going to say…" I run to Wayne and take his hand which was shaking violently. I clench it tightly "come on Wayne hang in there…just hang on a little bit more…" Wayne's eyes snapped open and he bolted up to a sitting position. He holds his head to his hair and starts screaming at the top of his lungs. Then I jump backward into Tristan, who then falls down onto the tiled floor. I scramble to get up but Tristan is doing the same.

After some commotion of me and Tristan tripping to get up, we finally get onto our two feet, looking at each other. Our heads snap toward where Wayne is.

All we saw was a pile of his clothes and a shuffling bump in the middle. There was silence for ten seconds until me and Tristan started moving ever so slowly toward the shirt. The bump stopped moving after we got too close. A hovered my hand over the shirt and slowly grabbed it.

I thrust my hand upward, removing the shirt from the table.

What we saw blew my fucking mind to bits

What was lying in a curled position was a green snake like animal, it only looked like a foot or so tall and it had a yellow stripe down its back leading to its tip of the tail which had a three pointed leaf on it. It had a long snout in front of its face, its eyes were closed to it being sleeping but its eyelids were a bright yellow. It had small green arms with three fingers in front of it and its feet didn't look exactly like feet but I assumed it was feet being at its lowest area. I couldn't tell if it was female or male because there was no real way to tell, but there were two things that I could recognize,

It was a Snivy

And it WAS Wayne.

_Yaaaaay_

_I really always wanted to make a Snivy tf story really. As you could tell by my username, my favorite Pokémon is, in fact, Snivy._

_I'm also sorry for not updating my stories as often as I use to because I am working on a big project that will be on my YouTube channel sometime._

_So I will see all of you fans later_

_If I have fans anyway…_


	2. jailed

_Hello again!_

_Chapter two of the running!_

_Hablbla!_

**CHAPTER 2: jailed**

My fingers were tapping on the edge of my seat as doctor Fran did a blood scan, average weight and height, brain scan, all of that type of thing "what was it called again?" she asked me for the seventh time "Snivy" I said for the seventh time. Wayne was turned into a Snivy. What will happen when he wakes up? Will he remember me? Will he remember his name? Will Wayne ever turn back? Those questions were floating around my head without an answer, and the questions will be paired with an answer when Wayne wakes up.

If he wakes up.

Then Wayne started to stir "I think he's waking!" Tristan shouts. The nurses room goes quiet for a few painful seconds as the yellow eyes slowly start to open to reveal these marvellous, amber eyes "…u…" I hear him slowly say as he lifts his head "wh…what…happened? Why am I in the nurse's office?"

Two questions were answered. One of those questions I didn't ponder about.

How can I communicate to him?

Wayne seems to understand and speak English which solves ALL the problems "Wayne?" I say and he turns his head to me "Sasha? What happened while I was out?" I was about to answer his question until something I did NOT see coming came.

Wayne slowly, but surly, started turning back to his human self.

"Sasha?" Wayne asked again "is there something wrong?" he was totally human with his clothes back on.

Although his eyes were still that signature amber slits "I…" I sputter "I'm…I'm just going to go over here…" I exit the office and sit on the chair outside of the door. I put my hands to my face and moan loudly. I think Tristan told him what happened because I then heard him shout "a SNIVY?!"

I slowly walk back into the office with my face in my hands "I have one question to ask you" I hear Tristan ask Ms. Fran "why is there a flower withholding a berry capable of transforming the consumer into a FUCKING FICTIONAL SNAKE ON THE SCHOOL GROUNDS?!" I look up.

"Well…you see…" someone barges into the office "Ms. Fran? Someone has a…" the person notices us "…oh I'm sorry are you busy?"

"Um…no I'm free. What's the matter?"

"Someone has a bloody nose…"

"Who?"

"Jade. She got cut because of a prickly bush"

"Send her here"

"Yes ma'am…" the person runs off "who was that?" I ask as he runs off "that's Jacob. He's a very nice, loyal, and charming young man" Ms. Fran said "he's my best student…"

Two minutes later, Jacob came back with what I assumed was Jade. She had a bad cut on her nose and was bleeding badly. Ms. Fran got some alcohol and wipes and started to dab the spot "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW…" Jade shouted until Fran blew on it. For a reason unknown, she stopped shouting "ok. It's only a scrape. It'll heal" Ms. Fran told her and Jade nodded "thanks Ms. Fran. Hello Sasha" she waved to me.

Ok I have a really big crush on Jade.

She is very kind and fierce at the same time, she also styles her hair so there's a light blue streak across the front of her forehead in front of the dark hair she already has (If you still cant think up her then search "micromon Jade" and you'll see what I mean, but she has normal school clothes and her hair isn't THAT wavy)

My cheeks flush as Ms. Fran walks out into a different room. I don't know what to say "so why are you guys here?" she asks and my cheeks flush even more. Not from embarrassment but from not really knowing what to say. Tristan suddenly gets antsy about the situation. After five or ten seconds of silence. Finally Jade spoke up "nice new shirt you've got there Wayne. I haven't seen it before. Or have I? Maybe I'm just being forgetful…" I look at Wayne and he does, in fact, seem to have a different shirt on then his normal attire.

It was a light-green button-up shirt at the top and had a small shirt pocket with the Snivy eye placed onto it above where his heart is.

Or well where the heart is normally placed in the body. I have no idea if his organ systems changed at all since he first transformed. Or maybe there different. His eyes are different that's for sure

_Oh yeah…_

"HOLY SHOOT THOSE CONTACTS SCARED ME! Come on Wayne you have to TELL ME these things so I won't be freaking OUT BY THEM!" Jade shouts and Tristan bursts out with tears "well…I'm sorry?" Wayne said. Tristan was about to spill the beans until I stomped on his foot "OW!" he shouted but I interrupted him "yeah sorry for freaking you out with them. We just found out that he has stigmatism in his left eye…I mean right eye" I quickly say to cover it up. Jade was about to say something until we heard banging on the door

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

It actually sounded like the police really. I've seen many cop shows in my life and they all sound like that. Or maybe it's just someone with a broken bone and they need the doctor really badly. Maybe it's a guy who really needs to go to the bathroom.

Or maybe it's ACTUALY the police.

The door bursts open and who else but the freaking SWAT team floods into the room with gas masks. They throw down a grenade like object and I bounce back. I've played multiple video games to know that grenades can be vary powerful in health decreasing so it would only be logical to hold down the analog stick and press A.

That was until greenish gas started spewing.

I was confused by what it was until Jade collapsed.

_Sleeping gas_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me outside of the office. After escaping the sleeping gas, I looked back to the office to see two images of the office with green gas pouring out of the room dancing around in my vision.

I was feeling extremely drowsy.

But I didn't let my head fall asleep. i started yelling at the top of my lungs to keep me awake. It was working until something hit my neck.

I look down to see a tranquilizer bullet in my neck

_Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…._

…and I collapsed.

My eyes finally opened to a large celling. I was on a bed with the sheets well made. Wayne, he was in his Snivy form, was curled up head over tail leaf beside my head. He looked utterly ADORABLE sleeping. I quietly got up from my bed and looked around the room, I could guess, that I was being held in. it had four white walls, a white floor, and a white celling with a grate on top that lead to the rest of the place I was being held in.

There was a sink in one corner with a toilet to the left and a mirror on top of the sink. I look into the mirror to see my stringy hair in all sorts of places. I run a wet finger through my hair and style it to its normal parting left state.

I sit down onto the bed as two things start to repeat itself in my head

_Where am i?_

And _how can I escape?_

First I need to know where I am.

If I can do that then ill know how to get out. I look at the top grate and start pondering.

_How did they get me down here?_

I concluded that they just through us down here. It's not TOO far of a drop.

_Do I have any cuts or bruises from the drop?_

I look at my arms and my legs. No bruises what so ever. Maybe they already healed

_How long was I asleep?_

That I can't answer in the meantime.

_How did I properly get tucked into that bed with Wayne beside me if they just threw us down?_

That I couldn't answer to. They would have had to come down here and do that

_How did they come back up there if they came down here in the first place?_

I look up at the grate on the roof and I see a small roll up ladder that can probably be rolled down so someone can come down here.

_How the HELL DO I GET OUT?!_

I thought that I could use the ladder in a helpful way. Maybe if I could just reach…

_What can reach higher than a humans arm?_

Probably something inhuman

_And what, pray tell, do you have sleeping on a bed in the same place as you?_

A Snivy

_And what can they do?_

Snivy can use multiple grass attacks including leaf tornado, razer leaf, and some poison attacks

_What I'm I forgetting?_

Vine whip

_Bingo._

Vine whip. Vine whip! Yeah vine whip! Snivy could roll down that ladder so we could get out of this place! I start walking over to Wayne to wake him up until I hear the ladder being rolled down and someone climbing downward. I turn to see a guard with a pistol in his belt. Probably loaded "wake up your friend and climb the ladder"

Since I didn't want to be shot, I go over to Wayne and shake him. He slowly wakes up and stretches "wh…where am I?" he says as he looks around. I weakly smile "we have been imprisoned somewhere. They're going to take us somewhere and they told me to wake you up" Wayne groans "ok one sec" he turns back to his human self "ok lets get this over with…"

Once we climbed the ladder, we were lead down a hallway "um…sir? Where are we?" the guard looked around to me and glared at me "I was not authorised to tell you this information. You will follow me until we get to medium"

_Medium?_

After a few doors, we finally get to an office with five different guards all with some sort of gun. I mean I'm not good with naming guns but I'm sure that they were loaded and ready if I were to do something fishy.

Peer pressure if you know what I mean…

Wayne and I sat down in chairs in front of someone who seemed to be working on a rubix cube. He looks up "oh hello there!" he says "welcome to Area 52! You may call me medium" medium…weird name "Area 52? Haven't heard of it…" I say interested

"have you heard of area 51?"

"yes?"

"Area 52 is a massive prison like place for people with strange things about them. Like reading minds, even controlling the elements like your friend here. Everything here's a bit different so expect the strange"

"How did you know he can do that?"

"you've been asleep for two days and during those two days we've ran a few tests on Wayne here"

"How did you know his name was Wayne?"

"I told you Sasha. This place is different, expect the strange" I feel EXTREAMLY VIOLATED

"then why am I here?! Wayne is the Snivy I'm just a normal human!"

"Sasha we brought you here because what you've said was all wrong"

"What?"

"You do have something interesting about you Sasha. We don't know what it is but its something"

"how do you know?"

"for the third time we've told you Sasha. This place is different. Expect the weird"


End file.
